lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gemma Cullen
Gemma Cullen is the daughter of Talbot, and Tanja Cullen making her a member of House Cullen. Gemma Cullen has two siblings in the form of Niklas, and Joshua Cullen of which Joshua is fourteen at the end fo the Rise of Lucerne and is beggining to join the ranks of House Cullen's daily behavior, while her brother Niklas is a high ranking member of the Order of the Red Dragon and is on a silent mission to destroy Bill Lovie. Alongside being a member of House Cullen she has swiftly become a powerful Magi and an important member of the Order of the Blue Dragon. Gemma Cullen is a relativley powerful level three Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the destruction Family of Magi. Gemma Cullen has a good amount of power with her Magi but her control is kept in place through her use of a familiar in the form of a wand, and without the use of a wand she has little to no control of her Magi becoming quite chaotic. Gemma Cullen was born to the rich, and powerful House Cullen where she grew up in the gitz and glamour of her family. She has taken quickly to Magi, and her constant desire to learn more has made her one of the most promising students in the entire Order. As her powers grew to levels where she could no longer simply pretend she wasn't Magi sensitive, she was saved madness or death by her cousin Edward Cullen. Edward had just returned from his time in Hogwarts, and was growing more and more confident with his Magi abilities.During the Invasion of Westbridge she became heavily involved in the combat and this role has broken the silence on how truly powerful she is with many calling her the most powerful female Magi in Europe behind perhaps Jaina Menathil of Lorderon. If she knows of her growing power she doesn't let it known because she is still attempting to learn as desperatly as she was in the beggining. Gemma Cullen would join her Stone Dragon brethren when they followed Edward Cullen into the Tevinter-Lucerne War, and she would arrive apart from the rest of the group as she stopped to see Jaina Menathil in Lorderon. Arriving in Thedas she was unable to meet up with the Stone Dragons as they had taken on the persona of "The Voice", and from this they were deep within Antiva lines. Unable to meet up with the Stone Dragons she would join with the forces of Dylan Steinmare of whom had taken control of the front in the absense of Edward Cullen and the two would not get along well due to his hatred of Edward. Gemma Cullen would be at Montfort when Edward Cullen arrived following his escape from the Deatheaters and she would be present when it was discovered that his dark mark allowed his every movement, and word to be known by the Deatheaters leading to him leaving everything behind accompanied by only Gemma Cullen and travelling to Dongret where she said goodbye to her beloved cousin before returning to the Lucernian lines where she knew she would eventually have to fight him. History Early History Gemma Cullen was born to the rich, and powerful House Cullen where she grew up in the gitz and glamour of her family. She has taken quickly to Magi, and her constant desire to learn more has made her one of the most promising students in the entire Order. Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen As her powers grew to levels where she could no longer simply pretend she wasn't Magi sensitive, she was saved madness or death by her cousin Edward Cullen. Edward had just returned from his time in Hogwarts, and was growing more and more confident with his Magi abilities. The Order of the Blue Dragon Main Article : Order of the Blue Dragon Family Members The-cullen-family-crest-twilight-series-11983553-1440-900.jpg|Talbot Cullen - Father|link=House Cullen The-cullen-family-crest-twilight-series-11983553-1440-900.jpg|Tanja Cullen - Mother|link=House Cullen Carlisle Cullen Large.jpg|Carlisle Cullen - Uncle|link=Carlisle Cullen Blake Cullen Cover1.jpg|Blake Cullen - Cousin|link=Blake Cullen Edward Cullen1.jpg|Edward Cullen - Cousin|link=Edward Cullen Rachel Richardson Cover Amazing5.jpg|Rachel Richardson - Cousin|link=Rachel Richardson Relationships Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Dylan Steinmare See Also : Dylan Steinmare Category:House Cullen Category:People Category:Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:The Stone Dragons Category:Level Three Magi Category:Destruction School of Magi